Down by the Beach
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Luchia finally goes on the date she's been wanting with Kaito! Both she and him after all the chaos that's happened, can at last relax and just...enjoy life


Down By The Beach

 **Author Notes: Hey guys! First Mermaid Melody story ^_^ And this is a request~ Shout outs go to my new friend (who doesn't wish to be named) for talking to me and asking for this one shot~ Also happy Valentines day! With that I do not own Mermaid Melody!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Magic flows from the sea, illuminates the stars and creates miracles._

The sun glistens beautifully as shades of purple orange and pinks take claim of the sky. It was an evening unlike most. Kaito was surfing, loving the feel of the cold water hitting his face as he shreds on his board. His boombox playing his latest bought cd.

Taking in the beauty of evening. In the distance a girl walks towards his favorite spot, a beaming smile on her face as she carries a small basket. Already dressed for the beach.

She had just bought it, an adorable bikini with pink bubbles decorated about her suit, a small smile already spreading wide. So much has happened to young Miss. Lucia, pink pearl princess of one of the seven oceans.

Falling in love, protecting the humans she lives among, as well as befriending her fellow mermaid princesses. Together so many adventures were made. If she were honest there were times she missed her palace under the sea.

And being upon the surface some memories, weren't full of happiness or fun. There were some things that were better left unsaid. But whenever she's with Him...all those worries, loneliness-they just fade away.

Their relationship is still a complicated mess that is as unpredictable as the waves Kaito rides on a daily basis. However when it comes to love. It doesn't have to be predictable. **"Kaito!"**

He himself had a lot to think about, recently learning of a long lost twin brother, only to lose him to the depths of the ocean. At least his brother Gaito found peace being with his beloved Sara, another royal maiden princess.

Luchia waves at him, her smile only growing as he returns her wave. She's been so much happier since Kaito discovered her aquatic identity(thank goodness she didn't turn into sea foam like the legend said would happen.) And on top of that...he knew and accepted her feelings.

Her gaze turned a deep red seeing he wasn't wearing his usual body suit. She had a hard time swallowing seeing the black speedo on him. Being near him always made her a train wreck of emotions. Now though? To say she was a wreck would've been quite the understatement

 **"Hey, you made it!"** Planting on the board into the sand he approached her. Giving her a teasing grin. **"What are you staring at?"** She looks away, her face turning a harsher shade of red.

Not that she would ever admit it out loud that he looked good in it, but well, he did. **"N-nothing!"** Kaito had to chuckle as she turned away from him. With the lulling of the waves, and the music the pair had a lovely meal. Talking about the most random of topics.

Laughing themselves silly, time seemed to stand still as they fully enjoyed themselves. It especially became entertaining to Kaito making fun of his girlfriend(?) crush(?) like with Luchia, he wasn't entirely sure where they stood.

 **"Kaito-!"**

 **"Luchia-!"**

In unison they froze staring at each other, before turning away and chuckling again. Their minds seemed to be in sync as they had the same exact thought. **"Luchia..."** She faced him, staring into his burning gaze. **"Yes Kaito?"** For a moment she was standing there confused.

Slowly she watched as he reached his hands up, caressing her face with his fingertips. She leaned into his touch, loving the feel. He was not one who spoke lovely dovey sap. Instead being one of action.

His mouth claimed hers, driving Luchias' mind wild. Her fingers immediately gripped onto his shoulders, they pushed closer to one another, deepening the kiss. The lingering rays of the sun burned its intense gaze on the embracing lovers. Being the only witness to their private time together.

the end ^_^'

 **Author Notes: ok...so a couple things i have to admit. 1 this was written over a long period of time, which is very saddening to me. But in my defense i'm going through a lot of change right now so in general a lot of stories i'm doing has seriously slowed down on the update department.**

 **2...i refuse to do lemon or smut. The farthest i've gone is innuendos(which like 99% i don't even realize until my friend points it out) and a makeout session. So apologies to those who like intense steamy scenes...i'm not too into typing into that type of stories.**

 **3, i find this short, which i feel bad about. But this the best i can do about this story, and i am kinda proud of it. Again this was a request so shout outs to my friend. If you guys like this story please feel free to fav/follow/review. Tchao for now~**


End file.
